Secrets revealed
by FlamingYingYang
Summary: Four new girls have joined the newsies. Each of them has a secret. Will they ever reveal them to the newsies?RR please.
1. Chapter 1: Tempest

**Secrets revealed**

Summary: Four new girls have joined the newsies. Each of them has a secret. Will they ever reveal them to the newsies?

Disclamier: Well obviously I don't own newsies. If I did I wouldn't be writing this. Tempest is owned by my good buddy Michelle. Kat is owned by herselfKatandShadow on ff Star is owned by my friend Andrea. I own Hawk. The songs the will be used are owned by Garth Brooks, Reba McEntire, Sara Evans, and Cher.

A/N thanks to all those who reviewed my other story Past and Present. I greatly appreciate it but unfortunately I lost my train of thought on it and it wouldn't come back. So I took it down and am posting this one. Hope you like it Hawk.

**Chapter 1: Tempest**

"Race wait up." Tempest yelled as she ran down the street.

Racetrack turned around just as she skid to a stop behind him.

"You're such an ass."

"What though girl Tempest can't keep up." Race asked.

All Tempest did was hit him over the head. At 16 she was shorter than Spot. She was a really sweet girl but if you got her mad watch out. She had a glare that would kill,if that was possible, short brown hair and brown eyes. With her tan complexion she was quite attractive. As they continued on there way to Tibby's in silence Race was thinking about something.

I wonder if she'll answer me if I ask her what she's hiding. She seems in a good enough mood. Maybe I'll try.

"Temp can I ask you a question."

"Sure I guess."

"Well what is it you're hiding from us."

"That's subjects off limits and you know it." She answered getting angry.

Tempest started walking away when Race grabbed her arm.

"Look I'm sorry k. Forgive me."

"Fine." was all the reply he got and even that had an edge to it.

By this time they had reached Tibby's. They went in and Tempest immediately went to go sit in the booth Hawk, Kat, and Star were at.

Race went to go sit with the guys.

"Hey Temp what's the matter. You look like…….."

Hawk was cut short when Jack came over.

"Hey girls. Look Temp, Race didn't mean it he's just curious ya know."

"Well he should know better then to ask about my past."

All the girls at the table looked at her with curiosity and anger in there eyes.

"He did what." Kat growled.

"Oh if I ever catch him doing it again I'll…"

"Hawk calm down. Just relax it's not like he meant anything by it. As Jack said he's just curious." Star said.

By know Jack had walked away and the four were left alone.

"Thanks for interrupting me Star if you hadn't I would have…." Hawk let her voice trail off.

"I know." Was Star's only reply.

"I'm just so sick of them asking. I don't know what to do. Maybe I should tell them. What do you guys think?" Tempest questioned her friends.

"Well that's your choice and what ever your decision is we'll support you all the way." Kat told her.

The other two nodded in agreement. By then there food got there. Hawk, Kat, and Star had ordered for all of them seeing as they new what Temp wanted. But Tempest wasn't hungry. She had decided to tell the others her secret but she wasn't sure how. Then it came to her.

Later that day

"Hey guys I'm not going to sell the afternoon addition." Tempest told her three friends.

"Ok Temp. See you tonight at Medda's?" Hawk asked.

"Yeah but I'm going to be a little late."

"K, see you tonight then."

Tempest walked off to go run her errand. Everyone was going to Medda's tonight and she had thought of a perfect way to tell everyone her secret.

Irving Hall

"Please Medda. Only for tonight. This is the only way I can think to tell the guys my secret."

Tempest had reached Medda's and was trying to convince her to let her sing tonight. So far it hadn't been working.

"Alright but only for tonight. Do you need to practice?" "

"Yeah and do you have something I could borrow. I don't want to draw attention to myself by going back to LH"

"Sure no problem."

That night at the theater

"Hey Star have you seen Tempest."

"Sorry Skitts. She did say she was going to be late meeting us."

"Oh ok"

Meanwhile back stage Tempest was getting ready to go on.

She wasn't that nervous as she was a born actress. It wasn't long before she heard Medda quieting the newsies. As far as she new only Brooklyn and Manhattan were out there and frankly she was quite pleased about that.

That meant less people would know.

"Hey guys tonight there is a going to be a special performance for you. Please put you're hands together for Tempest."

Hawk, Kat, and Star exchanged looks. What was she up to?

Tempest came on stage and the pianist started up a tune. Soon enough Temp was signing.

Three thirty in the morning,  
Not a soul in sight,  
The city's lookin' like a ghost town  
On a moonless summer night.  
Raindrops on the windshield,  
There's a storm moving in.  
He's headin' back from somewhere  
That he never should have been.  
And the thunder rolls.  
And the thunder rolls.

Every light is burnin'  
In a house across town.  
She's pacin' by the telephone  
In her faded flannel gown.  
Askin' for miracle,   
Hopin' she's not right,  
Prayin' it's the weather  
That's kept him out all night.  
And the thunder rolls.  
And the thunder rolls.

The thunder rolls  
And the lightnin' strikes.  
Another love grows cold  
On a sleepless night,  
As the storm blows on  
Out of control  
Deep in her heart  
The thunder rolls.

She's waitin' by the window  
When he pulls into the drive  
She rushes out to hold him  
Thankful he's alive   
But on the wind and rain  
A strange new perfume blows  
And the lightnin' flashes in her eyes  
And he knows that she knows  
And the thunder rolls  
And the thunder rolls

The thunder rolls  
And the lightnin' strikes.  
Another love grows cold  
On a sleepless night,  
As the storm blows on  
Out of control  
Deep in her heart  
The thunder rolls.

She runs back down the hallway  
Through the bedroom door  
She reaches for the pistol  
Kept in the dresser drawer  
Tells the lady in the mirror   
He won't do this again  
Cause tonight will be the last time  
She'll wonder where he's been

The thunder rolls  
And the lightnin' strikes.  
Another love grows cold  
On a sleepless night,  
As the storm blows on  
Out of control  
Deep in her heart  
The thunder rolls.

Tempest ended her song to a round of applause form the newsies. None of them knew that she had just reveled to them her secret. Only her three best friends weren't clapping but that's cause they knew what she was talking about. As she came off the stage Mush congratulated her.

"That was really good Temp. But why did you sing it?"

Tempest looked to her friends for support. The all nodded and gave her a thumbs up. She knew they would always be there for her.

"Well you know how I have a secret that I won't revel to you right."

They all nodded. Temp didn't say anything else just let the information sink in.

"OMG Temp that was….You did……Shit." Spot was at a lost for words.

Finally everyone else figured it out to.

"So let me get this strait you were married, the guy cheated on you, and you shot him."

"Yep then I meet these three and we became friends." She gestured to her friends behind her.

"But you were married. Why?" Boots asked, a little confused.

"It was arranged. The guy's family had money and my parents wanted it. I was there ticket."

Everyone nodded and let the subject drop as they turned back to the rest of the show.

LH

" That was pretty brave Temp. I didn't think you would actually tell them."

"Thanks Kat. To tell you the truth I didn't think that they would take it as well as they did. Oh well. Now all that's left is for you three to reveal yours."

"All in good time girl all in good time." Was all Hawk said before she turned out the lights and they went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2: Kat

**Secrets revealed**

Summary: Four new girls have joined the newsies. Each of them has a secret. Will they ever reveal them to the newsies?

Disclaimer: Well obviously I don't own newsies. If I did I wouldn't be writing this. Tempest is owned by my good buddy Michelle. Kat is owned by herself KatandShadow on ff Star is owned by my friend Andrea. And Hawk well she owns herself. The songs that will be used are owned by Garth Brooks, Simple Plan, Green Day, and Evanescence (yes I changed it. Being the author I'm allowed to do that.)

A/N: sry this took so long. I've had a bad case of writers block. And then I found out that my brother deleted the story on me. I had to bop him for that. Anyway here's the next chapter.

Oh wait I still need to shout outs.

Buttons: I see were your coming from. In fact I think it is to but it's supposed to be a one-shot so yeah. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Bestfriend: Glad you liked it.

Dodger Murphy: Well that stinks. You should continue writing it. Muchos Gracias for the review by the way. I was great.

smilin Star 13: CAN YOU BE ANY MORE ANNOYING. Sheesh. Well see i didn't need you're help so ha.

And there are other girls in the lodging house I'm just not going to add them in this story. Incase anyone was wondering.

**Chapter Two: Kat**

"Alright ladies up and at 'em. We got papes to sell. Kat. Kat. KAT IT'S TIME TO GET UP!" Star yelled in said girl's ear.

Grumbling something incoherent the teen just pulled her pillow over her head.

"What was that? I couldn't understand you." Tempest was also trying to wake Kat up.

This was a daily ritual seeing as Kat hated getting up in the morning. Especially if there was snow on the ground like there was this morning.

"Are you guy's still trying to get her up?" Hawk asked from the wash room door.

"Yeah. She just won't get up."

"Here let me show you how it's done."

Hawk walked over to were the 3 girls were. Going to the side of Kat's bed she slid her hands under the mattress and flipped it.

"What the heck was that for?" Kat asked springing to her feet, now wide awake.

The other girls just laughed at her appearance. The 5'5' girl standing in front of them looked like she had gotten hit with a lightning bolt with her blonde hair sticking up on end. Her green eyes flashed for a moment then became filled with laughter.

"I look ridicules don't I?"

The other girls just nodded their heads. Shaking her head Kat walked in to their washroom. As soon as she walked through the door Blink walked into their bunkroom.

"Hey girl's. Ready to go selling?"

"We are but Kat isn't." Star answered from were she was picking Kat's mattress back up on to the frame.

"What she do? Wait let me guess. She over sleet again."

The three nodded their heads.

"Mornin' Blink." Kat said coming out of the washroom.

"No time for that. We have to go." Blink answered.

Of course he was just teasing Kat to get her mad. And hopefully out of the lodging house faster.

"Yeah come on Kat you shouldn't have over slept." Hawk said.

"Well if you're all so worried about being late how come your still standing here?"

The four teens glanced at each other. Turning tail they ran out the door with Kat on their heels.

_Meanwhile _

"Come on girls we don't have all day" Jack yelled up the stairs from his spot in the front room.

He heard running from above. Before he had time to move Jack was practically run over by Blink, Star, Tempest, and Hawk. Regaining his senses he turned to were they were running for the door.

"What are you guys in such a rush for? And where's Kat?" He asked to the retreating figures.

But they didn't here him. Not that it mattered as a second later Kat ran right into him.

"Sorry Jack." She said from her spot on the ground.

Jack helped her up.

"No problem. At least you stuck around to say sorry. Were where the others running off to so fast?"

Kat rolled her eyes.

"Were there always running to in the morning."

Jack grinned.

* * *

"What took you guys so long?"

"I was waiting for the girls and Blink when I almost got killed by them."

"Killed?" Race questioned.

"Yeah killed. We almost ran him over." Tempest joked.

Race laughed. Getting in line the girls got there papes.

"Hey Kat were you selling today."

"Not sure Star. You?"

"The docks. Wanna come with."

Kat grinned and nodded. Turning to Hawk and Tempest she asked them the same question.

"Um probably the park. But I might change my mind."

"You're always changing your mind Temp. Your just plain weird. As for me I'm going to sell at bottle ally." Hawk said, hefting her papers on to her shoulder.

"Can I come?" Mush asked, walking over from were he was standing with Jack and David.

"Sure I don't' see why not." She said

The kids walked started for there selling spots.

* * *

"Nothing good in the papes today" Kat said from were she was sitting on the sidewalk looking over the headlines.

"your telling me. I just told a customer that there was an article about gold being found in central park. Sad part is, he believed me.

The two friends laughed.

"Hey look Kat. It's Specs and Skittery."

Kat rolled her eyes at Star's short attention span. Following her friend the two teens made their way towards the boy's.

"Specs, Skittery. What's going on?" Star asked when they had reached the two teens.

"Nothing much. You?" Specs asked

"Same old same old."

"Well were almost down here."

"Here let me help."

"Sure don't offer me any help Kat."

Kat rolled her eyes. Taking a stack of Skittery's papers the four teens spread out and started selling.

* * *

"Hey guys how was selling?"

"Not bad Boots. You?"

"It was good."

Kat nodded and followed Star to the table Tempest was sitting at.

"Hey guys. So selling was good for you?"

"Yeah. You?"

Temp shrugged. The bell over the door rang singling another costumer. The three girls ignored it.

"I wonder were Hawk is."

"Well you'd know if you were paying attention."

Kat jumped out of her skin. Turning her head she saw a grinning Hawk standing behind her.

"You are so annoying."

"So I've been told. So how was your selling day?" she said while scooting into the booth beside Star.

"It was ok, but ya know I've been thinking. We're what 17. We can't always be newsies. We have to move on sometime."

_I waited till 11  
Just to figure out that no one would call  
I think i got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them  
What's another night all alone?  
When your spending everyday on your own  
And here it goes _

"What are you talking about? Look at Blink. He's almost 19 and he's still selling."

"Please. You know as well as I do that he's looking for another job and an apartment."

"Kat relax you have plenty of time before you have to find another job."

"You guys don't get it do you. Everyday it gets harder and harder to sell because were getting older." Kat said her voice rising ever so slightly.

"Kat listen to me. You're just a kid. You still have time to relax and have some fun."

"No Hawk you listen to me. Everyone here has some idea of what there going to do with there life. Even you three do. I'm not going to waste my life away selling newspapers. I'm GOING TO MAKE SOMETHING OF MYSELF EVEN IF IT KILLS ME!"

By now everyone of the newsies was starting at their friend. Fuming Kat got up. Turning on her heel she stomped to the door and yanked it open, stomping out into the crisp December air.

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me  
Tonight...  
_

Mush stood up ready to follow the enraged teenager but Tempest stopped him.

"Temp you can't just let her go out there by herself. It'll be dark in a few hours. She could get hurt."

"Mush I know you care but Katra's perfectly capable of taking care of herself. She just needs time to calm down and sort things out."

Grudgingly Mush nodded and sat back down. Tempest walked back to her friends.

"What came over her? She never gets mad."

"I don't know Star but I think it has something to do with it being December. She never really liked this month."

"Why temp?"

"Ya know I don't really know but she's always short tempered come December and from most of the winter months come to think of it."

"Well like you said you better just let her sort it out herself."

The three friends looked up to find Blink standing at their table.

"That's called eavesdropping."

"Can you tell I care Star?" Blink teased good naturedly.

Laughing softly the three friends stood up and followed the rest of the kids back to the LH.

* * *

"I'm worried guys. It's almost six and the temperature is almost 20 degrees. Kat's gonna freeze to death."

"Mush is right Jack we have to go find her."

"Alright. Bundle up tight and we'll spread out through Manhattan looking for her. Blink, Race you guys are gonna go to the Bronx. Hawk, Skitts you two cover Brooklyn. And while your there ask Spot if he's heard anything. He's got birds everywhere."

Everyone filed out the door, each going in a separate direction once outside. Mush decided that he would go to the park. Turning right he was half way down the street before he turned and ran back to the LH. Yanking open the door he reached for Kat's thick winter coat. Closing the door he ran down the steps towards Central Park.

_And maybe when the night is dead, I'll crawl into my bed  
Staring at these 4 walls again  
I'll try to think about the last time, I had a good time  
Everyone's got somewhere to go  
And they're gonna leave me here on my own and here it goes _

"Kat. Kat were are you. KATRA." Mush yelled into the ever growing darkness.

He stopped and listened trying to catch a sound that might indicate were she was. At last his effort was rewarded when he heard a muffled sob coming from a clump of trees. Walking over he pushed through the bushes and found Kat curled up in a ball crying her eyes out.

"Kat, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing…..go…go…go away." She choked out.

Mush came and sat beside her.

"Ya know what I think? I think your lying." He said gently.

"Wha…Wah…What would make you thi..thin..think that?" She sobbed.

"The fact that you're sitting here crying in the dark and that you yelled at your best friends in Tibby's."

Mush wrapped his arm around Kat's shoulder and pulled her close.

"You know you can tell me anything right?"

Catching a sob in her throat she turned and buried her head in Mush's shoulder. Bringing his other arm up Mush put his hand on her back and rubbed it.

"Shhh, Kat, Shhh. It's alright. I'm here. Nothing to worry about."

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me _

"I'm sorry Mush. You don't have to stay."

"Kat you don't have to say you're sorry. It's fine. Now do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

"It's just that…..the holidays are never much fun. All they do is bring back bad memories."

"Like what?"

"Well when I was around eight my parents got a divorce. It wasn't that hard 'cause I had my older brother, Jonathan, to cheer me up. That worked for maybe three, four years but then my brother went to go fight in the war. We got a letter a few months later saying he'd been killed."

Kat broke down in tears again. Mush held her tighter. In a minute she was calm enough to continue.

_And maybe when the night is dead, I'll crawl into my bed  
Staring at these 4 walls again  
I'll try to think about the last time, I had a good time  
Everyone's got somewhere to go  
And they're gonna leave me here on my own and here it goes _

"It all fell apart after that. Dad had hi hopes for John and when he died dad just kind of fell apart. He began drinking. Mom wasn't much better. She went into this slump and nothing could snap her out. When I was with her I would have to cook for myself and her even though she never really ate. She just kept getting weaker and weaker until she passed away about a week before Christmas. That really threw dad over the edge. See he stilled loved my mom. She had been the one to suggest the split up because she was felling crushed. Dad really hadn't liked the idea but seeing as he loved mom so much he went along with it and when mom died he couldn't take it. He ended up overdosing and killing himself. We were living in Georgia at the time. I ran not wanting to be put in a foster home. I spent that year's Christmas on the street. Around February I meet up with Michelle. We hoped a train, were we met Star and Hawk and came up here. And well I guess you know the rest."

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me _

"Sheesh Kat. How come you never told us?"

"I guess I was ashamed of my life."

Mush took Kats shoulders and held her out in front of him, forcing her to look him in the eye.

"Kat you never have to be ashamed of anything. Most the newsies have come from similar if not worse beginnings. Trust me you're not alone in this. If you ever want to talk your friends are there. And I am to. OK?"

Kat nodded.

"Good now come on. Let's get you back to the lodging house. You're freezing."

Mush stood up and offered the girl his hand. Taking it Kat was helped to her feet. Mush looked down and noticed Kats jacket were he had dropped it. Stooping down he picked it up and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Here I thought you might want it."

Kat turned her head so she was looking at Mush and smiled.

"Thanks."

_What the hell is wrong with me?  
Don't fit in with anybody How did this happen to me?  
Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep  
And every night is the worst night ever _

"It's been over an hour. Were in the world could they be?"

"I think you mean were in the city Star." Kat corrected from the door.

Everyone in the room turned to see Mush and Kat standing in the doorway.

"Kat were have you been. We were worried sick."

Hawk said rushing forward and embracing her friend. Tempest and Star followed suit, crushing Kat in a four-way hug.

"Ok this is touching and all but you crushing my lungs."

Laughing the three friends let go and stepped back. Jack stepped forward and took Kat's shoulders. Looking her in the eye he spoke.

"I'm glad your back Kat but don't you ever do that again. You had us all worried sick."

"Oh lay off Cowboy. If I recall you didn't exactly sound too worried." Tempest pointed out.

"She has you there boy." Star said.

"Alright well I'm glad to see you all happy but its time to go to bed." Kloppman said from the desk. Grumbling the kids made their way up stairs. Kat fell back a little to walk beside Mush.

"Hey Mush, thanks for everything."

"No problem Kat, no problem."

Smiling Kat took his hand and laced her fingers through his. Mush blushed a little. Reaching the top of the stairs they let go and went their separate ways, Mush to the left and Kat to the right. Going into the girls bunk room she went to her bead and pulled back the covers. No even bothering to change she slipped under the thin sheets and closed her eyes. It wasn't long before her friends came out of the bathroom.

"Hey Kat you still awake?" Star asked.

When there wasn't an answer Hawk turned off the lights and the three girls crawled into bed falling asleep in an instant. Opening her eyes, Kat rolled over and stared into the darkness.

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me tonight _

I'm all alone tonight  
Nobody cares tonight

Listening to her friends deep even breathing Kat smiled. Snuggling deeper into the covers she sighed.

_'And to think I though no one cared. But now I don't think I'd rather be any were else.'_

And with that she drifted off to sleep.

_Cause I'm just a kid tonight_

* * *

I know crap ending but hey what are ya goanna do about it. Well I hope you all enjoyed it now that it's finally up. Consider it as my Christmas gift to you. And as a thank you maybe you can REVIEW!

Hawk


End file.
